Superstitions
by Maya Holmes
Summary: "Sherlock monte enfin sur les planches et c'est pour un drame." Participation au Challenge Juin en Drabbles du Collectif NONAME.


Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà ma participation au Challenge #Juinendrabbles du Collectif NONAME. Qu'est-ce que le collectif NONAME ? C'est un rassemblement d'auteurs de Fanfiction qui a pour vocation de stimuler les auteurs à écrire et également de stimuler les lecteurs timides à laisser des reviews. Donc, si ce texte vous a plu – même s'il ne vous a pas plu ^^ - n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Alors "Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !" :p

Je vous encourage également à aller sur le profil du Collectif NONAME afin de découvrir les autres textes écrits dans le cadre de ce challenge. Par ailleurs, si VOUS aussi vous voulez participer à ce challenge ou même nous rejoindre, contactez-nous !

Bonne lecture et merci !

oOo

Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter ce cas. Jamais. Maintenant, il se retrouvait assis dans son fauteuil, la cheville dans une attelle et incapable de marcher pendant une semaine. Si seulement il avait écouté John…

oOo

 _Quelques heures plus tôt…_

\- Bien. Vous dites que Paterson se tenait ici, sur cette scène ?

Le National Theater avait appelé Sherlock et John alors que l'un de leurs acteurs avait été retrouvé pendu à deux heures de la représentation. Le directeur acquiesça et montra du doigt l'emplacement précis, la police ayant déjà amené le corps à la morgue. Le détective ouvrit son manteau et grimpa la volée de marches afin de se mettre à la place du mort. Mais, alors qu'il allait poser une nouvelle question, John cria.

\- Sherlock ! Descend tout de suite !

Le brun se retourna les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sherlock. Descend de là, tu portes du vert.

Effectivement, ce matin, Sherlock n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à se mettre qu'un vieux pull de Noël aux motifs hideux appartenant à John. Il devrait vraiment penser à faire stopper cette grève de la lessive…

\- Je ne vois pas le problème, John…

Le directeur, trop choqué jusqu'à présent, se leva d'un bond et se joignit aux plaintes de l'ancien soldat.

\- Ça porte malheur, M. Holmes. Descendez s'il vous plait.

La réplique parut amuser Sherlock qui leva bien haut les yeux au ciel et continua son investigation sans porter plus d'attention à ces deux superstitieux. Afin de calmer les esprits, John tenta d'interroger le directeur qui suivait les aller-venues du détective, terrifié.

\- Quelle pièce devait être jouée ce soir ?

\- La Pièce écossaise. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû… Mais, cela faisait tellement longtemps et puis, le texte ! Quel texte !

Sherlock, désormais allongé sur les planches afin d'examiner une trace de boue provenant des Docks, se releva subitement.

\- Laquelle ?

\- La Pièce écossaise, répéta le directeur.

Le détective adressa un regard interrogateur à son ami.

\- La Pièce écossaise, Sherlock. Tu sais ? Une histoire de roi maudit et de reine folle. Shakespeare.

\- Oh ! Macbeth.

Un cri le fit sursauter.

\- M. Holmes ! Il ne faut jamais prononcer ce nom à l'intérieur d'un théâtre !

Sherlock soupira. Ces superstitions commençaient légèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher une réponse cynique au directeur lorsqu'il croisa le regard de John. Ce regard qui voulait dire « Si jamais tu parles, tu peux te la mettre derrière l'oreille ». Alors Sherlock souffla bruyamment et revint à l'endroit où son génial intellect était vraiment utile. Il n'écouta donc plus la suite de la conversation entre son médecin et l'homme si peu rationnel pour se concentrer sur l'arme du crime.

\- Je pense que la corde est celle du rideau…

Un cri de terreur suivi d'un bruit sourd le coupa net.

\- QUOI ENCORE ? hurla Sherlock.

Il trouva alors John retenant un rire et s'assurant que le directeur ne s'était pas fait mal en s'évanouissant. Le blond se retourna vers lui.

\- Il ne faut pas dire les mots que tu viens de prononcer qui commencent par un C et un R.

\- Ça aussi ! Mais John ! Tu sais que ce sont des foutaises, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais personne n'est mort pour avoir prononcé « Macbeth », « corde », « rideau » ou parce qu'il porte du vert sur scène !

\- Euh si, Sherlock… Molière…

\- Arrête, John, coupa Sherlock en se dirigeant vers les marches côté Jardin. J'espère que tu ne crois pas à ces superstitions stupides et que tu ne prends en aucun cas…

Tout à coup, John le vit disparaître dans un craquement vite suivi d'un juron étouffé. Il accouru et retrouva son colocataire étalé par terre dans une posture toute sauf élégante. Sherlock s'était pris le pied dans un trou entre deux planches de bois mal fixées.

\- Ma cheville, murmura le détective entre ses dents en tentant de se relever.

John, inquiet, vérifia l'état de santé de son ami puis, voyant que seule sa cheville avait souffert de la chute, éclata de rire sous le regard furieux de Sherlock.

oOo

John tendit une tasse de thé chaude au détective boudeur.

\- Ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter, dit le docteur en ébouriffant les cheveux de son amant, et à me piquer mes pulls. Tu ressembles plus à un Leprechaun géant qu'à un détective consultant.

La moue de Sherlock s'accentua.

\- C'est de ta faute ! Si seulement tu n'avais pas arrêté de faire la lessive…

John lâcha un éclat de rire et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sherlock en prenant soin d'éviter sa cheville douloureuse.

\- Très bien, Sherlock. Je me remets à la lessive qu'à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

Son capitaine lui répondit par un sourire malicieux qui promettait des nuits torrides où il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire hormis profiter des talents de son amant et il se dit que, finalement, les superstitions avaient du bon.


End file.
